


Aspects of Humanity

by Captain_Charlei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Charlei/pseuds/Captain_Charlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense, he supposed, that when Cas fell, he’d be human. It seemed pretty cut and dry to him—angel then, human now. It made sense. But in hindsight, Dean probably should’ve thought about that not-so-little flaw in his logic. </p>
<p>Being human is complicated as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspects of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Prompt: Cas getting all hot and bothered for the first time as properly human.
> 
> (Prompt from an Anon on my tumblr) 
> 
> I LOVE YOU.

It made sense, he supposed, that when Cas fell, he’d be human. It seemed pretty cut and dry to him—angel then, human now. It made _sense._ But in hindsight, Dean probably should’ve thought about that not-so-little flaw in his logic.

 

Being human is complicated as fuck.

 

Which, yeah, Dean gets. He’s not exactly a poster boy for black and white, right or wrong, yes or no, simple living. Morality is complicated as hell. But Cas got that too, hell, he wouldn’t have fallen if he didn’t. Free will isn’t exactly _simple,_ y’know?

 

No, it was the actual _being_ human that didn’t make any fucking sense. You never appreciate how much stuff we deal with day to day until you’re stuck having to teach an ex-angel of the lord about _taking an effective shower._

 

At first, it was easy. It was simple. Basic, human needs.

 

Eating was pretty simple, Cas had an almost alarming affinity for burgers, and Sam only made a minor bitchface about him having to eat healthier now that he was human. Dean could handle that.

 

Sleeping was pretty self-explanatory.  Well, except for the whole discovering that Castiel was _not_ a morning person. At all. A punch in the jaw later, and Sam left Dean in charge of waking up ‘sleeping beauty’.

 

Clothes were pretty simple to deal with, too, well, after an explanation as to why you can’t wear the same clothes to sleep in—that Cas didn’t seem to really grasp, but listened to anyway.

 

Dean could deal with that kind of stuff. No problem.

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks that he was faced with a different aspect of humanity that he’d honestly not taken into consideration. Why it’d taken so long for the problem to arise, he didn’t know. Maybe because Castiel had been so overwhelmed that he hadn’t even thought about it.

 

Sam was the first to notice it, of course. They’d been in the most recent crappy motel room in a long line of crappy motel rooms trying to work on the hunt of the week. As per usual, they were at a complete loss. Again. Sam was hunched over his laptop, making occasional noises of annoyance.

 

Cas was nose deep in their Dad’s journal, blue eyes scanning the pages with fervor. He wasn’t too good of a shot yet, and both Winchesters thought it wise not to hand him a gun during his first few weeks of humanity. So, Castiel had taken to doing his best at researching.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Dean was pleased as hell—anything to get him off of research duty. But, that also meant that while all this intense research was going on, he had nothing to do.

 

And so he got bored. Really, _really_ quickly.

 

So he sat in the third chair, guns thoroughly cleaned, organized, and placed out just so on the cheesy bedspread. He let out a deep sigh and glanced at the rooms two other occupants.

 

Sam glanced up briefly, just long enough to shoot him a glare. “Dean, if you’re bored, you could, y’know, _help us._ ”

 

Dean pulled his lips into a smile. “Nah, I’m okay. Thanks for the invitation, though!”

 

His younger brother rolled his eyes and went back to his computer, purposefully ignoring him as he dragged his chair loudly across the room from the bedside to the too-small table.

 

The elder Winchester gave a smug smile and peered over at Cas, who was completely oblivious to the world. “Hey, Sam,” He looked back at his brother, who was quite pointedly ignoring him. “Sam.” Dean frowned. “Dude, are you _ignoring_ me?”

 

There was no answer for several minutes, and Dean was left with no alternative. “Sam.” He crumpled up a piece of newspaper and threw it at him.

 

Nothing.

 

“Sammy.” Another ball of newsprint flew over the lid of his laptop, and another a few seconds later.

 

“Jesus, Dean!” Sam slammed the lid of his computer down and glared at his brother. “What are you, five?” Dean snickered and feigned innocence. “Bother Cas, not me!”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back over at his friend, who was still completely engrossed in what he was reading. A smile slipped onto his lips as Cas gnawed on his lower lip, a habit he’d picked up over the past few weeks.

Sam shook his head and opened the screen again. Soon after, he was back in the ‘zone’ or whatever he called it.

 

Dean leaned onto his elbows and rested his face into his palms. “Hey, Cas.” He paused when there was no response. “Cas.” He tried again, only to fail at grabbing the man’s attention. He sighed loudly.

 

“Dean, I appreciate your attempt, but I am trying to do my job.” Cas’ voice rumbled out of his chest and he didn’t look up. “You’re being childish.”

 

Dean frowned and stood, taking the two steps closer to the former-angel and leaning over his shoulder. “What are you even reading about?” His eyes focused on the page that Cas had been mulling over. “It wouldn’t be that.”

 

Cas visibly deflated. “Oh?”

 

Dean chuckled and brought his other arm around Cas’ shoulders and down to turn the page. “Look, this thing’s unable to withstand sunlight.” He pointed at the sentence that said exactly that. “All the attacks have happened in the middle of the day.”

 

Castiel didn’t say anything, only nodded slightly. His hair brushed against Dean’s cheek and it briefly crossed his mind that he was _really_ close to him, with his breath washing over the guys ear and neck, but the thought was squashed by another, more pressing one.

 

“Sam, I think I know what we’re dealing with.” He shifted again, pressing his chest closer to Cas’ back and flipping more pages. He hummed softly, brows furrowed until he found what he was looking for. “Here.”

 

Sam looked up. “Really—oh.” He paused, eyes flitting over Cas’ face. “Um.” He grabbed the journal from his hands and pulled back towards him, consequently pulling dean further into Castiel’s personal space.

 

Cas let out a small noise of what Dean figured to be discomfort.

 

“Okay.” Sam’s voice had upped in pitch. “This is great. Um, I’ll go research this,” He waved the journal around without actually looking at it. “at the library. Must be tons more lore there, I’ll be back later.” He was already packing his things into a bag and grabbing the keys to the Impala before Dean had a chance to respond.

 

“Dude, what?” Dean stood then, pulling away from Cas’ back.

 

Sam glanced from his brother to the other man sitting at the table very still. “Not much. Lot’s of things to _learn._ ” He was out the door seconds later.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow after his brother before turning to Cas. The guy hadn’t moved an inch, and now sat rigidly in his seat. “Cas, you okay?”

 

“Fine, Dean.” His voice tightened and he kept his eyes glued to the wall.

 

“Uh, okay?” The hunter shook his head and moved to the kitchenette. “You want a beer?”

 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful, thank you.”

 

Dean nodded and pulled out two bottles from the tiny refrigerator. He stepped over and extended his arm, setting the amber glass down in front of him and taking the seat where Sam had been. His eyes flickered over the other man’s features for a few seconds before returning to his drink.

 

The cold liquid felt fantastic down his throat and he let out a blissful sigh. He tilted the bottle back again, and parted his lips, relishing in the pleasant sensation.

 

Cas let out another one of those odd, discomforted noises. Dean looked over and raised an eyebrow. Castiel’s face was flushed, and his eyes were zeroed in on Dean’s lips.

 

Dean poked his tongue out and dragged it across his lower lip to lap up the drop of beer that’d slipped out. It was an unconscious gesture, but Cas tracked the movement with that almost awkwardly intense gaze that he hadn’t lost when he became human.

 

“Cas?” His voice didn’t mean to come out so low and rough, honestly.

 

Blue eyes snapped back into focus and met his eyes. “What?”

 

“You were staring.” _At my lips._ He almost added the last part, but chopped it off his sentence at the last second.

 

“Oh.” Cas looked elsewhere, anywhere, other than Dean. “My apologies.” Dean raised an eyebrow as the man across from him started to shift in his seat and fidget.

 

“Cas,” Dean leaned forward onto the table. “are you okay?” He didn’t say anything, carefully keeping his eyes elsewhere. Dean shrugged and looked out the window, taking another swig from the neck of the bottle. Some dripped over his hand by accident, and he brought his hand up to his face and licked the wet trail away with a swipe of his tongue.

 

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice had morphed into something between a whine and a question. Dean glanced over and frowned. His face was flushed, pupils blown wide, and his lips were parted.

Dean felt something dangerous flip in his stomach, and he blinked twice. “Cas.” He put his beer down on the table. “Are you…uh.” He paused, not quite sure how to finish that sentence. “Feeling okay?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No.” He took a shaky breath and looked at Dean with pleading eyes. “I don’t feel right.”  He frowned. “My stomach feels weird, my heart’s racing, and my whole body feels hot.”

 

Dean swallowed. “Oh.”

 

“What?” His eyes widened, imploring. “Dean, am I sick?”

 

“Um.” Dean fought to keep his voice neutral. “No, not really.”

 

“Then what is this?” A hint of annoyance flared in his tone and Cas ran a frustrated  hand through his hair. “How do I make it stop?”

 

“Well,” Dean felt his face heat up. “Is this the first time this’s happened?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, I wouldn’t be asking you how to _fix it_ if I knew how to.”

 

Dean nodded dumbly and put his hands under the table to keep them from shaking, all the while taking an unnecessarily deep breath. “Okay, I have a pretty good guess as to what it is, but—um.”

 

“What?”

 

Dean stood up and stepped over to his friend. “Just gotta test my theory?” He smiled uneasily. “Don’t move, okay?”

 

Cas leaned away from him, but otherwise complied. “What are you doing, Dean?”

 

The hunter was silent and leaned over, brushing his lips against Cas’ exposed neck. His breath hitched almost violently, and Dean was suddenly aware of two sets of long fingers fisting themselves in the front of his shirt.

 

“Dean, you’re making it _worse._ ” His voice grated against Dean’s ears and Dean took in a breath.

 

“Yeah, Cas, that’s the point.” He drew back a little. “You may want to take a cold shower.” He avoided Cas’ searching stare as he continued. “I mean, it’ll help for now, but you—eventually you’ll have to….” He trailed off as the green of his eyes met blue.

 

“Dean, I don’t want to ‘help it for now’.” He frowned. “I want it to go away. Are you going to help me or not? I could ask Sam—?”

 

“No.” Dean’s speed at disagreeing with the idea of his little brother helping Castiel with the idea of arousal was surprising.

 

“No?” Cas narrowed his eyes.

 

“I’ll help.” Dean’s voice came out breathy and unstable. “Just—uh, don’t tell my brother, okay?”

 

“Dean, I don’t understand—!” Cas cut off as Dean leaned forward again and nipped at his earlobe.

 

“Don’t tell Sam.” He bit lower then, just below his jaw. “Okay?”

 

“Dean!” Cas’ neck tilted back, giving the hunter more access.

 

The man gave another, harsh bite in response. “Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

The single syllable shot through Dean’s veins like wild fire, and he found himself letting out a noise that was on the verge of a growl. “Good.”

 

He lifted one of his denim-clad knees up and pushed Cas’ thighs apart, resting the joint comfortably on the chair between his legs. Castiel mewled beneath him, fingers gripping tighter and hips shifting just that much closer to Dean’s knee.

 

Dean brought one hand to rest on the back of the chair behind Cas’ shoulder, and the other turned his head to face him. Without so much as a second thought, Dean slid his lips onto Castiel’s and swallowed the little groan that spilled out the back of his throat.

 

Lips parted unconsciously, and the hunter’s tongue took the opportunity to sweep past them, licking into Cas’ mouth like he was desperate for it—which, if he was honest with himself, he was.

 

Cas gave a surprised hum in the back of his mouth and carefully slipped his tongue against Dean’s. The Pizza Man incident flashed through his head and Dean growled, pushing his knee up against Cas’ groin in a fit of odd possessiveness.

 

The muffled moan that burst into the kiss was nothing short of sinful, and Dean grinned, taking his hands and placing them on Cas’ hips. “Cas, promise this’ll go away, but you’ve gotta work for it.”

 

Cas mumbled something that sounded affirmative against the other man’s mouth and Dean guided the other man’s slender hips forward against his knee briefly before pushing back. Cas’ jaw went slack and he panted into Dean’s mouth.

 

“ _Oh._ ” His slender fingers pushed up and wove themselves into Dean’s cropped hair. “I take it that this is arousal.” Cas’ voice was already wrecked, and the other man found that he liked it that way.

 

Dean hummed in approval and ground Cas’ hips forward again, setting up a slow, guided rhythm. He could feel him, even through the jeans that he’d ‘adopted’ from Dean’s duffle bag, hard and hot against his leg.

 

“M-more.” Cas pushed himself urgently against him, fingers digging and pulling at Dean’s scalp. “Please, just—more.”

 

There was no way in hell that Dean could refuse a request like that. He nodded, kissing the already kiss bruised lips beneath him, and trailed his hands up the front of Cas’ chest with light, teasing touches. His thumbs rolled over hardened nipples, and he devoured the groan that spilled into his mouth.

 

“ _Hot_.” Castiel released the hair between his fingers and slid them down to hold the sides of Dean’s neck. “Dean, _Dean.”_

“Mn.” Dean pulled back just enough to watch his face. Cas’s cheeks were dusted red, his eyes half-lidded and pupils blown so wide that barely any blue was left. “You’re not gonna last much longer, Cas.”  He tried to ignore how wrecked his own voice was. “Go ahead,” he paused. “I wanna _watch_.”

 

Cas’ face made an almost confused expression. “W-what?” He stumbled over his words as Dean pushed harder against him, grinding down as he was pushing up. “Dean, what—I feel…”

 

“Mmmn, good, right?” Dean pressed a fleeting kiss to Cas’ eyelid before pulling back, not wanting to miss it.

 

“ _Yes.”_ Cas arched into him, nails digging into his neck. “ _Dean!”_ His whole body tensed and his mouth fell open in a silent cry. Dean watched the other man’s face and smiled, guiding Cas’ hips through the rest of his orgasm.

 

Castiel let his body go lax, and his hands fell from Dean’s shoulders. “Dean…”

 

“Better?” Dean smiled and pulled back more.

 

“ _Much.”_ Cas grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. Dean raised an eyebrow, but almost doubled over when he felt the heel of Cas’ hand pushing down onto his zipper. “Dean, my turn.”

 


End file.
